


Something lonesome about you

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Taz Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Julia is my wife, M/M, Now its almost 5000 words, Platonic feelings between Magnus and Taako, Pretend marriage, This was supposed to be a drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Magnus always had something about him, a pain under the surface, fears that he hid under smiles.Tears that were saved for the dead of night.





	Something lonesome about you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, for [ilovevt101](https://ilovevt101.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and somehow I got carried away.  
> It ain't great but it's the best I can do
> 
> Prompt was:  
> "Marry me"

“How are we gonna lure a weird party obsessed lich out of his hiding spot so the Reaper Squad can grab him?” Magnus asked the room, that contained not only said reapers but also Taako, Merle and Boy Detective Angus McDonald. 

 

“Well my best guess would be to organise a party and invite him,” Merle said as if that was the easiest fucking thing in the world. 

 

Taako could see Lup actively roll her eyes at Merle’s comment, but she didn’t say anything. 

  
“Would you care to enlighten us on your grand plan of a good enough party to get him to come, Merle?” that was Magnus again. His voice was stressed, tight. It was understandable, they had been looking for a way to catch this lich for a while.

 

Taako walked up from his position behind the kitchen counter and out a plate of macaroons onto the table. “There is no need to get hostile, my man,” he smiled at Magnus, who sat back with his arms across his chest but not before taking a macaroon. 

 

Just as Taako took his place, leaning over Kravitz’s chair, his elbows resting on the back of said chair, his hands mindlessly playing with the Reapers hair, Angus spoke up. “I might have an idea, Sirs and Ma’am,” he nodded at Lup, who gave him a smile. “But it might be a little awkward.” Taako saw that Angus was playing with a small piece of wool that one of the cats probably left lying around. 

 

“Well shoot, Ango,” Taako smiled out at the young boy.

 

“So, I had this idea, and you can tell me if it's stupid, but I thought maybe two of you could get married,” he mumbled just loudly enough for the room to hear. 

 

“What?” came from different points of the room, some in confusion, some humorous. 

 

“He’s got a point there,” Taako said all of a sudden and everyone started staring at him. “I mean, we’re the most famous in Faerûn, so if two of us would announce a marriage and invite him, he would never let that opportunity go and then, badabum badabing, we got him.” Taako straightened a little, his hand still on Kravitz's shoulder. “So Magnus, will you marry me?” 

 

Kravitz turned around at those words and just stared at Taako with his mouth agape, his eyes wide and just a confused look on his face. The others didn’t look any better, Magnus had dropped his macaroon on the table. Lup and Barry mirrored Kravitz pretty well and Merle started laughing. 

 

But when Taako didn’t stop looking at Magnus, the taller man sighed and smiled carefully. “But only because you asked so nicely.” 

 

That made Merle speak up, “Just a quick question, why are you asking our resident Ruffboi instead of your literal boyfriend?” 

Kravitz nodded, “Taking my question right out of my mouth Merle.”

 

Taako just smiled and pushed his hand through Kravitz’s dreads and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. “Babe, trust me, I’d rather marry you, but you are the literal Grim Reaper. You’ve been hunting this Lich for months, he knows your face, knows your presence. He isn’t going to show if it's you that I’m marrying-”

 

That's when Merle cut in. “But why Magnus?” 

 

Taako just looked over with amusement in his eyes. “Sure, I’m just going to marry Agnes here, cause that would make more sense, or how about my own sister or her husband? Mhh, or maybe a weird plantfucker? No, I think Magnus is my best call here, Merle.” 

 

Merle put up his finger as if to indicate that he wanted to say something but Taako cut him off. “No Merle, let me just pretend-marry Carry as if you couldn’t smell that we are gay from around 100 miles away. No, I really think Magnus is my best shot here.” 

 

As Taako stopped talking Merle just softly whispered a: “That was one time.” before shutting up. 

 

Magnus snorted and Angus looked disgusted, as he should. Before Magnus looked up at Taako and asked: “So what’s the plan?”

  
  
  


The first part of the plan was probably the easiest. Be seen together, go on at least one or two dates so it’s at least halfway believable and then a public proposal in some fancy restaurant, just to really stir the gossip. 

 

They were on that first date right now, in an Inn in Goldcliff, it was a little fancier than what they normally went to, hoping that that would help the gossip. 

 

They sat down and ordered food before they actually could order anything, Magnus said: “You think any of this can actually be half as good as what you normally make for us?” 

 

Taako shot Magnus a smile.    
  
“I knew you liked my food.” 

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” there was genuine confusion mixed into Magnus’ words, his eyebrows close together and his eyes poking over his menu. 

  
“I don’t know, normally you guys don’t mention if you like it, so you know, I just thought you guys ate it because it was the only stuff there.” 

 

“You gotta be fucking with me right now right?” Magnus asked, putting his menu down and staring at Taako. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Taako I almost punched Carry the other day because she wanted to take some of the broccoli you made from my plate because she had finished hers so quickly-” He put his hand on Taako’s. “-Your food is amazing and we all are really grateful that we have you.”

 

Taako took a long sip from his wine before answering. “I mean, I know my food is amazing, but it’s still nice to hear it from time to time.” 

 

Magnus smiled at that. “I will make sure to tell you more often.”

 

After that, their waiter came and took their order and they fell into easy conversation.

  
  


The food they had ordered was decent. It wasn’t one of Taako’s, but it was decent and they ate in comfortable silence until Magnus looked up at Taako and said: “You really think Merle fucks plants?” 

 

And the elf couldn’t stop himself from laughing, the wine he just drank almost coming out of his nose. After he composed himself, a smirk bloomed on his face. “Magnus, we were literally there once when he made a plant cum. What else am I supposed to think?” 

 

“I don’t know, I just always assumed that he just did that so we could get through, but I might be wrong.” 

 

“Magnus, my man, my dude. Merle is an enigma and honestly, his sex life isn’t one of the parts that I want to figure out.”

 

The human grinned. “Yeah, that’s probably better for all of us.” 

 

Taako took another bite of his food, trying to think of how much they still had to do in the next months at the Bob. It was Angus’ birthday soon, and even though he pretended that he didn’t like the little guy, he loved him with all his heart and he had to get him something good this year. 

 

Then there was that entire fake wedding that they had to organise and that’s when Taako noticed. He’s only ever been to one wedding, he had no idea what they all had to plan and then he remembered, Magnus already went through all of this and suddenly he felt bad for making Magnus do this. 

 

“So Maggie, what kind of stuff do we still have to do to make this seem legit?” 

The man put his fork down and sighed while looking up at the ceiling. “I mean, organising a wedding isn’t just easy peasy stuff. First, we need rings, then we need to have a cake, so we’ll probably have to go cake testing at some point-” 

 

“We could have Ren make it,” Taako interrupted and Magnus nodded. 

 

“That sounds like a good plan. Then we need to find a place to have the celebration at, then we need to have a reception. I mean we don’t have to have one, but it's normal to have one. And then there’s the party after the initial ceremony.”  

 

Taako sighed softly, letting his head fall onto the table. “I didn’t know getting married was this hard.”

 

“I haven’t even told you about the paperwork.” 

 

“There’s paperwork!?” the expression of absolute terror on Taako’s face made Magnus laugh.

 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it if it’s the person you want to spend the rest-” he stopped, his smile faltering as he looked down at his hands. 

 

Taako put his hand on one of Magnus’ and tried to smile as softly as he could. “Can I ask you something about her?” 

 

Magnus nodded, without looking up. Taako wasn’t going to force him to look at him while he talked about this. “How long were you two married?” 

 

As Magnus looked up at Taako, he smiled while tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “Two years.” 

  
It was said with a tone in his voice that didn’t hide a single bit of the actual statement. 

 

_ Not long enough. _

* * *

  
  
  


They finished their ‘date’ without any further questions about Julia, instead talking about new employees at the BOB or about how proud they were of Angus (something they would never, ever tell the boy in person) and now, back on the moon they both went into separate rooms, exhausted from the day.

 

Taako had just hung up his hat as he heard a tear behind him. “Hey babe,” he said while turning to the handsome man, to fall into his arms. 

 

Kravitz caught without a problem, already used to the overdramatic ways of his elven boyfriend. 

“Hey wonderful, how was your date?” Kravitz asked, kissing Taako on the forehead before picking him up bridal style and carrying him onto the couch. 

He started moving around, taking off his long reaper coat and hanging it next to Taako’s hat.

 

“It was good, food was decent. Missed you though,” Taako recalled from the couch and Kravitz chuckled.

  
“I missed you too, dearest.” He sat down across from Taako, now only in his dress shirt and dress pants. He pulled Taako’s legs into his lap so that the elf could continue to lay comfortably. 

 

“How was your day?” Taako questioned while moving so that his head was laying in Kravitz’s lap instead of his feet.

 

Kravitz started telling Taako about his day while playing with Taako’s hair. He told him off a small boy that tried to contact the Raven Queen to have a man in his village killed. He spoke of an old couple that died holding each other. He told him about the dumb jokes Lup and Barry had made and after a while they sat in comfortable silence. 

 

Kravitz was still playing with Taako’s hair and the elf was drawing lazy circles on Kravitz's leg. That’s when Taako broke the silence. “Hey, babe?”

 

Kravitz only made a small sound, acknowledging that he had heard the other man. 

  
“I need to ask you for a big favour.”

* * *

  
  
  


It was their third date, this one was supposed to be the one where Magnus proposes to Taako and they can actually get to work. 

 

It wasn’t any different from the others. Them talking about stupid things that happened during their adventure, joking about Leon, remembering the day the hunger came. Their conversations were easy, pleasant. 

 

“I made another duck for Capnport, I just don’t know if I should paint it or not, maybe I should, but if what colours and-” Magnus stopped when Taako leaned his head to the side and softly kicked Magnus’ foot. 

  
“A reporter just came in,” Taako whispered and Magnus nodded. Time to go through with their plan.  He got up and pulled the small wooden box out of his coat pocket, Taako knew it was the box that Magnus normally kept tea bags in, which almost made him laugh, but he played up the act, throwing his hands over his mouth.

 

“Taako, will you marry me?” Magnus asked, his mouth in a smile.

Taako waved his hands in front of his eyes, pretending to be drying tears. “Of course I will!” He rose from his chair and threw his arms around Magnus and giving him a quick kiss. 

 

They received a complimentary cake, the simple silver bands on their fingers while they ate. 

 

Now the only thing they had to do was wait for the gossip to spread and to invite basically all of Faerûn to their marriage. 

 

Because organising that won't be a pain in the ass. 

* * *

  
  
  


The next week brought good news and bad news. 

  
  


The good news was that everyone in Faerûn was eating their fake marriage up like a stray dog ate a sausage. Everyone was talking about it, the magazines wrote about it and the BOB had scheduled a press conference to announce the engagement properly. 

 

The bad news was the organisation. Magnus hadn’t lied when he said that it was going to be a lot of work. 

 

Taako had called up Ren on his stone of far speech before they even started the ruse so that she was involved and they made an appointment for Magnus and him to get to Refuge and taste some cakes. 

 

But she wasn’t the only one that was in charge of a vital part of this fake ceremony.

 

Merle was in charge of the flower arrangements. When the topic came up, he immediately said that their resident plantfucker should get the honours.    
And not without a surprise, Merle was doing amazingly well. 

 

He had a good eye for what flowers fit well together, what kind of flowers had important and good meanings and which ones they definitely shouldn’t use for a wedding. 

 

Lucretia was in charge of the publicity, she talked to the reporters as their employer and long term friend. She smiled in interviews and lied without a single tell about how in love Taako and Magnus were. 

She was also the one that had written the invitations. Most of them went to BOB employees or people they met during their adventure. But some went to what they liked to call the ‘VIPs’. One went to Sir Artemis Sterling, who RSVP’d before anyone else could and some other stars. 

  
But the most important one went to Edward Bodett. The lich they were hunting and to their luck, he too RSVP’d. 

All in all, their ruse was going great. They had even found a big church in Neverwinter that they decided would be the perfect place to have the wedding. 

 

And with that Magnus and Taako’s job was basically just to wait. Everyone else was taking care of everything and they were left on the moon while everyone else prepared. 

 

That was how they found themselves playing canasta with Angus on a gloomy Sunday, two weeks before their ‘marriage’. 

 

“And with that, I’m done,” Angus announced and Taako was going to throw a fucking fit. This was their third game and the third time that Angus had won and Taako didn’t trust that little boy as far as he could throw him when it came to card games.

  
“How the fuck?” he muttered and dropped his cards. “Angus, you can’t even hold all the cards right,-” which was true, Angus’ hands would cramp from holding them in a fan so he always put them on the table. “-how do you win?” 

 

Before Angus or Magnus could say anything, however, Taako heard the pleasant sound of a tear opening behind him and the voice of the man he loved said: “Maybe he’s just better than you Taako, no need to be angry.”

 

Angus beamed at the compliment. “Hello, Sir!” 

 

“Hey Angus,” Kravitz smiled, before giving Taako a quick kiss on the head. 

 

“Just storms here and kisses my Fakiancé,” Magnus joked before nodding towards Kravitz. 

 

“Sorry Magnus, you know I’m gonna steal him back one day”   
  


“If you wouldn’t I think I’d have to kill him before our honeymoon is over,” Magnus joked and Taako gasped in shock.

  
“You could count yourself lucky if I would actually marry you,” he snapped. 

 

This comment just made Magnus laugh, Angus joined in, giggling softly behind his hand.    
  


“Not funny, Squirt,” Taako hissed, and Angus just stuck his tongue out at the elf, who mirrored the gesture.

 

“Well, now that you’re here, could I have a word with you, Kravitz?” Magnus asked.

 

Kravitz straightened up from his position and nodded. “Of course, Magnus.”

 

The broad man stood up and walked out of the room with the Reaper.

 

Taako shot a glance to the door, that they just had left through and swallowed.

“What do you think they’re talking about, Sir?” Angus questioned and the elf looked back to the boy.    
  


“I have no idea, Agnes. No idea.”

* * *

  
  
  


Suddenly it was time. Suddenly Taako was sitting in a room, in front of a mirror. 

  
He was wearing a form-fitting dark teal suit, with silver linings, that shimmered in the light. His long blonde hair was braided elaborately, small jade vine blooms braided into it. 

 

All in all, he looked fucking amazing and he knew it. 

 

Just as he checked up on his make up one last time, Lucretia came into the room. She was going to walk Taako down the aisle. First, he thought about Lup walking him down, but then he decided against it. He wanted her as one of his groomsmaids. So he decided that Lucretia was a good idea. 

 

She looked lovely, her short white hair was kept in a neat bun, teal eyeshadow stood out in contrast to her skin and her robe matching said eye shadow. 

 

“You ready, Taako?” 

  
“Ready as I’ll ever be, let’s get this lich,” he spoke with determination. 

 

He took Lucretia’s arm and smiled at her. 

 

“Let’s get him.” 

 

She opened the door for him and they started walking out. 

 

This was the first time Taako saw the church after everyone was done with it and they all had outdone themselves. 

 

The seats were overgrown with white roses, carefully interlaced with the backs of the chairs, Taako guessed that they were thornless, because of how relaxed everyone was sitting. 

 

On the sides of the aisle he was walking down were small white Lily of the valley, from the ceiling hung hundreds of jade vines. 

 

It was all gorgeous and for a second Taako wished it was his real wedding. Kravitz standing at the front of the aisle instead of Magnus, but he threw that thought away quickly. 

 

Taako reached the end of the aisle and saw Magnus, who was wearing a beautiful white suit, a teal tie matching Taako’s suit and his hair carefully styled. 

 

They gave each other a soft smile before Taako took a look around. It looked like everyone he had ever met was here and then some. Carry, Killian and Avi were standing behind Magnus, while Lup, Barry and Lucretia stood behind Taako.

 

In between them stood Merle, behind a small pedestal. He was officiating their wedding, of course. 

 

In the audience were some people that didn’t surprise him like Davenport, Pringles, June, Sloane, Hurley and many more, but there were also some that he was surprised by, for instance, Paloma was sitting in the third row, next to the Lady Istus. Next to her was the Raven Queen, Pan and on the last seat in the aisle was Kravitz. His beautiful Kravitz. 

  
He was wearing a black suit with a teal tie. He looked good, but before Taako could start staring, Merle spoke up. 

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Magnus Burnsides and Taako Taaco. My two travel companions and my best friends. There is nowhere else I’d rather be right now, than here-” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Taako could see Kravitz stand up carefully, using Merle’s speech as a distraction. He was waiting on Merle’s sign. 

 

“-You two are some of the bravest, most wonderful people I have ever had the pleasure to get to know and to know that you found love, makes me happier than I could ever imagine.” 

 

Kravitz moved further through the room, he had his eyes on the target. A man with glasses, a grey beard and a lean figure. He was sitting in the second row on the right and Kravitz was close. 

 

“So, therefore, there is one thing I want to say before all of this happens.” Merle’s lips turned into a devilish grin as he said the last word: “Junebug” 

 

And then everything happened faster than Taako could process, Roswell rose up from under the man’s chair, holding him in place as Kravitz sliced through him with his scythe. 

 

The lich screamed as Angus held up the Umbrastaff and it swallowed him whole. 

 

And then out of nowhere, it was quiet. But only for a short second before the people that weren’t aware of their plan started yelling, confused, scared and all in all almost angry. 

 

They only stopped when Lucretia spoke. “Dear guests, I regret to inform you that this wedding was never real. It was used to bait a criminal out of hiding. I apologise for the inconvenience. I also apologise that you came to see a wonderful union of love and were only met with, well business. There won’t be a wedding today,” she declared, but as she spoke the last words, someone cleared their throat from the middle of the aisle. 

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Lucretia, but that’s where you’re wrong. At least I hope you are,” Kravitz spoke with careful words as he started walking down the aisle. 

 

“Taako, my love. I have thought about this since we started coming up with this plan. Taako I know that not everything is going to be easy. I know that you can be a selfish bastard and I know that I can be that too. But, when I’m with you, it’s different, I become better, I see the world differently. I am happy Taako. I’m so unbelievably happy when you let me be by your side and that’s why I want to ask you, on this day if you will-” 

 

“Yes-” Taako couldn’t wait until Kravitz finished speaking, he just wanted to kiss that man right now. “-Yes of course. I’ll marry you.” 

 

Magnus stepped back, gesturing Kravitz into his place at the end of the aisle and he took it gratefully. 

 

And so, Merle started from the top. 

  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Taako Taaco and Kravitz. A love that defeats death and fate-” he winked at Lady Istus and the Raven Queen.”-and grows stronger with every minute. Now, I don’t want to speak too long, it is time to exchange your rings and vows.”

 

That was when it hit Taako. They didn’t have rings, he didn’t write a vow. “We don’t have rings,” he blurted out. 

 

When suddenly there was a small cough beside him. 

 

As he looked down, he saw the face of Angus McDonald, holding a black pillow with two rings on top. “Yes you do,” He whispered and winked at Kravitz.

 

Kravitz took one of the rings and held it in his hand while reaching for Taako’s hand. 

  
“Taako,  If you grow weak, I’ll be there to fight your battle for you. I’ll help you with your responsibilities and make your problems my own in order to spread the weight a bit more evenly ,-” He pushed the ring onto Taako’s finger. “- If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I’ll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you.”

 

The elf looked down on his hand and saw the now placed ring there. It was made of three bands, two black iron ones, engraved with feathers and a dark wooden one in the middle.

 

He reached down to the pillow to grab the other ring, but his vision was blurry from his tears, so he had to feel around on the pillow until he had the ring in his hand.

Kravitz laughed softly at his struggle and Taako shot him a dirty look, well as dirty as one could muster who was the happiest they have ever been in that moment. 

 

“Well, I suppose it is my turn to embarrass myself now because I do not have a beautiful vow written for you, so this is improv, baby.” He swallowed as he took Krav’s hand into his, the cold skin a calming feeling against his skin. “Kravitz, I wish I could stand up here and promise you the world, but. You see, the world isn’t mine to give. What I can promise you, is my world and all it entails. I can promise you my love, my passion, my enthusiasm and my compassion. That is all I have to give and, well, it’s all yours.” 

 

And with that, he slid the ring onto Kravitz’s finger. 

 

“You may kiss,” Merle spoke and Taako didn’t need to hear that twice. He pulled Kravitz close and kissed him, long and slow, drawing out every movement. 

 

When they finally stopped, the crowd cheered, but they didn’t hear that. All that they heard were their heartbeats and each other's breaths. And a small, certain. “I love you.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


They had left the church and found themselves back on the moon. The afterparty was going great.

 

It had started with a dance of the newlyweds. They had swayed to Etta James’ ‘At last’ and that had been the moment when both of them started crying. Happy tears rolling down their cheeks as their feet moved them in soft waves.

 

“I have never been this happy, Taako,” Kravitz had mumbled, a truth everyone could see but Kravitz wanted to share with Taako once more. 

 

Taako had only kissed him, knowing that Kravitz knew what it meant. 

 

After their dance, the dance floor was open to everyone and the couple’s started dancing alongside them. 

 

Carry and Killian held each other in a soft embrace, Lup and Barry danced an elaborate waltz. Merle was dancing with his daughter Mavis, who was giggling when he spun her around. 

 

After the song finished, Taako excused himself and set out to find Magnus. 

 

It wasn’t hard. He was sitting with Lucretia at a nearby table, talking about something. He was smiling, but Taako could tell that it didn’t reach his eyes. His one hand was holding onto something tightly. As the elf sat down, Lucretia excused herself, going to the nearby bar to get herself a drink.

 

“You okay, my man? It isn’t every day that you almost marry the coolest elf in all of Faerûn,” he joked, knowing that Magnus wasn’t sad about that. 

 

Magnus smiled and let out a small huff of air. Not exactly a laugh, but it was a start. “Just thinking about Julia,” his clenched hand twitching. “She would have liked you guys.” 

 

“We would have loved her too, Maggie,” he carefully put his hand on Magnus’ clenched one. “Hell, if she got you to marry her, she must have been amazing.” 

 

Magnus looked up at Taako, his fist relaxing as he smiled. “She was.” 

 

They sat in silence until Magnus pointed at Taako’s ring. “So you like it?” 

 

“Hell yeah, you really outdid yourself.” 

 

“I’m just glad that they fit,” he replied and then silence surrounded them again until a song started playing. The band was playing soft happy jazz and Taako got up and pulled Magnus with him. 

 

“It’s time for our first dance as fake husbands,” he grinned and Magnus let himself be pulled onto the dancefloor, where they and the rest of their friends and family danced until the sun came up.

* * *

  
  
  


It had been a week since Magnus died when Kravitz sat down next to Taako on the couch. The elf was a mess, his hair unkempt, his face without make-up, his cheeks tear-streaked. 

 

Kravitz carefully tucked a little bit of hair behind Taako’s ear and whispered: “How you doing, Taako?”   
  


The other man just sniffled. “What is it, Krav?” Taako sighed. 

 

“I want to show you something.”

 

“It better be worth it.” 

 

“It is,” Kravitz smiled and pulled Taako up from the couch. The elf was a little unsteady on his legs for a second, but he steadied quickly. When Kravitz was certain that Taako was alright, he opened a tear and they walked through. 

 

The brightness of the sun hit Taako like a brick, he hadn’t left their house in a week, so the brightness was painful.

 

As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that they were standing on a large body of water, in the distance was a small cottage, surrounded by a forest. 

 

In front of that cottage, he saw a familiar face and an unfamiliar one. He saw Magnus and Julia, working on a small garden, while their dogs chased each other. 

 

“You did it. I didn’t think you’d remember,” the words left Taako’s mouth before he noticed. 

 

“It took me all this time, from the day you asked me, to prepare this for them,” Kravitz looked at Taako and saw some tears fall from his love's eyes. “My Queen and I had to put up a lot of protection to make sure they are safe, but now they are. Nothing can separate them now.”   
  


Taako squeezed Krav’s hand. Tears spilling in big drops. “I - Thank you.” 

 

They stood there for a few moments, before reopening the rift and letting the two lovers work.

* * *

  
  
  


If they really thought that Magnus hadn’t seen them, standing there like someone ordered them but didn’t pick them up, then they were idiots, because he did. He was watching the place where the rift had appeared with a grateful smile until Julia poked him into his side.

  
“Whatcha smiling at hot stuff?” 

 

He laughed softly. “Nothing. I’m just really, really happy.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to send me a prompt or just have a chat, you can do that on my[Tumblr!](https://marveldevil.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Justthingstbh)


End file.
